The Kingdom of Delacel
The Kingdom of Delacel is an RPG on Lalakrose. It has only one instalment and is no longer active. It only contained three characters when active: Lance Delacel, Khloe Delacel and Bruce Marton. "The Kingdom of Delacel is a world of purity and prosperity, of prejudice and perfection. Everyone within the Kingdom is a fairy - air, earth, fire, water, or light. Dark fairies are forbbiden from within the Kingdom. "Within the castle walls and the court, meanwhile, only air fairies are permitted to exist. Anyone else is turned away by the High King and High Queen. At least, that's how it used to be. "Then came a very interesting trio of siblings. Princess Nuaga was a very naughty young princess, hopping gladly in bed with anything that moved. Princess Skye was very unlike her sister, but she fell hopelessly in love with the King of Fantasim Land's father - a demon. The two were married and she remained in Fantasim Land, where she died giving birth to two beautiful children who were shunned from Delacel. Prince Claudius, meanwhile, brought back a beautiful air fairy from Fantasim Land as his wife - not bothering to mention to his parents that she had once existed as a demon. "It was Claudius and Dusk whose children took over the Kingdom, and for a while, everything seemed normal. Skye had been disowned by her parents, and all around Delacel knew her story. The High King and High Queen before Claudius and Dusk took over worried that their daughter's horrid misadventure would bring about the ruination of Delacel. "The destruction began slowly. A few people within the Kingdom began to welcome friends of other species, demons and vampires and shifters and humans, to live in the Kingdom with them. The soldiers worked quickly, cracking down on the newcomers the best they could - until it started within the Court. "Lord Seel was the first member of the Court to bring in someone else. He welcomed in a girl who was half earth fairy and half vampire. Everyone was horrified, and they shunned the girl and did their best to belittle her. The girl killed herself. "This was when people really began to rebel. Stricter laws were passed regarding outside species within the Kingdom, and the soldiers worked hard to keep up with all the intruders welcoming themselves in. '' ''"Life in the Court, meanwhile, remained relatively safe. Only air fairies were allowed in, and that made it easier to spot the intruders and to remove them. '' ''"The Kingdom of Delacel is currently ruled by High Queen Khloe and her husband, High King Lance. She doesn't love Lance, she only married him because it was what her parents deemed appropriate and acceptable, and necessary. Khloe is the four-times great-granddaughter of Claudius and Dusk, and she is a very sweet girl. She is curious, though, about all the renegades running around throughout the town..." Delacel is based on a Kingdom invented for the Fantasim Land RPG on the Sims 3 website. It is a Kingdom that consists only of fairies, with only air fairies being permitted in the Royal Court. The Story The only instalment of Delacel opens with Queen Khloe and King Lance sitting on their thrones. Khloe is bored as can be, and she clearly dislikes Lance. Bruce, meanwhile, is a demon disguised as an air fairy in town. A guard sees through his disguise, however, and accuses him of being a demon. Bruce lashes out and attacks him, and the guards escort him to the castle for the King and Queen to decide what will become of him. In his private thoughts, Bruce mentions having snuck into Khloe's dreams several times. He decides to attempt to talk his way out of his situation. Khloe tells the guards to leave Bruce alone. Lance wants Bruce to leave the castle, but Khloe insists that her husband allow the man to stay. Lance leaves, annoyed with Khloe. Khloe and Bruce talk, discussing the rights of other species within the Kingdom. Though the laws state that only fairies could be in the Kingdom, Khloe believes that everyone should be allowed, like in Fantasim Land. Khloe, wanting to be alone so she doesn't have to keep up appearances around the people of the court, takes Bruce to a tower she likes sitting in. Bruce reveals to her that he is a demon, freaking Khloe out a bit. Once they establish that he's harmless and doesn't want to hurt her, they continue to talk. Khloe asks him to kiss her. Their kiss is magical. While kissing, Bruce tries to take her dress off, and Khloe stops him. He reveals to her that he was friends with the ill-fated Princess Skye's lover, Donovan Blade. Khloe admits that she does want to sleep with Bruce. The two make love in the tower. When they finish, they sit and talk more. Khloe admits to him that she's never enjoyed sex before, seeing it as a chore done only to please her husband as the dutiful wife she is, and in hopes that she'll have a child. They discuss ways that they can keep up their secret relationship behind her husband's back, and that of the Kingdom. They decide that Bruce will visit Khloe in her dreams, and that he will torment Lance with nightmares to try and convince him to change the laws about non-fairy species. The two leave the tower to find Lance and have dinner, pretending to have normal conversation so nobody will be suspicious of anything. They have dinner, the three all talking like friends. Lance is suspicious of Bruce, noting that his wife has suddenly become a happy, cheerful person in his presence. Khloe makes a comment regarding Lance's 'sister', who she later tells Bruce is actually his secret mistress who consoles him when Khloe is too harsh. Lance remarks that their food is taking a long time, so Khloe goes to see what's taking so long. In her absence, Lance tells Bruce about how much he loves Khloe, and how he wishes she would be this happy more often. Bruce suggests letting her change the laws, but Lance firmly insists that he refuses to do that. : "He was proud of himself, hanging out with the King and Queen and the Queen knew his secret and wanted sex from him while the King hadn't a blasted clue." : - Bruce After dinner, Lance sends Khloe to bed and takes Bruce to a guest room. On the way, again, they discuss ways to make Khloe happy. Lance returns to his room to sleep with Khloe. That night, Bruce enters Khloe's dreams, conjuring up a ballroom scene for the pair to meet in. The two dance, talking while they do, and then Bruce transports them to a garden scene where they make love. Again, they discuss how the pair can be together, once again returning to the removal of the laws against non-fairy creatures in Delacel. Bruce gives Lance a nightmare while he's with Khloe. He tells her more about Donovan and Skye's relationship. : ""It was sweet," he said, "they'd both finally found love and then lost it in the blink of an eye..."" : - Bruce Khloe is awoken by Lance, who has had his nightmare and wishes to hold her to comfort himself. Khloe manages to get away from it by insisting that it's time to go to breakfast. She dresses herself in a dress trimmed in black today, which is unusual for her, but she does it for Bruce. Lance and Khloe meet Bruce and have breakfast. Lance and Khloe decide to take Bruce for a tour of the castle. While on their tour, Khloe and Bruce manage to send Lance off elsewhere. They sneak up another tower and have sex again, and then they confess their love for each other. They then return to the throne room to meet up with Lance again. Bruce tells Lance and Khloe about the girl he loves, though only he and Khloe know that he's talking about Khloe. Khloe then asks Lance if they can reconsider the law on non-fairy species, but he refuses. Infuriated, Khloe's temper flares up and she storms out. Bruce follows her. To try to calm her down and make her feel better, Bruce takes Khloe up a tower and they make love. When they're done, they descend the tower and discover Lance waiting for them with six castle guards. He arrests the couple for treason and adultery, telling them, "Don't think I couldn't hear you." He takes the two to the dungeons and Bruce begs him to spare Khloe and to show her mercy, remarking that they both love her. Lance says he intends to only leave her there the night and then have a long talk with her. He leaves, and Khloe and Bruce discuss what will happen. Khloe says that Lance will probably send Bruce to Fantasim Land. Bruce tells her to go to sleep and he will join her in her dreams. He hums, soothing her and helping her fall asleep. Khloe's dream is dark and sad. Bruce tells her to try and get Lance to spare him banishment, but Khloe snaps at him that he should know perfectly well she's going to do whatever necessary to keep him. Khloe snaps at him often through the conversation, and he apologizes that he rambles when he's worried. Khloe asks him to make love to her, so they have a loving, passionate lovemaking session. They talk more, and before Khloe can wake up, Bruce gives her a ruby necklace. He tells her it's a gift from him and that only the two of them can touch it. Anyone else who tries will be burned. Khloe wakes up and Lance tries to discuss the problem of Bruce with her, but she will have no part of it. Lance announces that he's going to banish Bruce to Fantasim Land. Khloe protests, but Lance pays her no heed. He takes Bruce to a tower that has a portal to Fantasim Land. Bruce asks Lance to take him all the way to the portal. Once there, he reveals his demon form to Lance, who is horrified, accusing Bruce of bewitching Khloe. Bruce goes through the portal, leaving astonished Lance behind. Legacy After Delacel was closed and moved into Finished Roleplays, the Fantasim Land RPG was created on the site. The story of Delacel is continued in Fantasim Land, with Bruce and Queen Adella planning to bring Khloe to Fantasim Land so they can be together again. Fantasim Land also follows Queen Adella in her romantic relationship with her advisor, Lord Donovan. There is a side-story active on Fantasim Land following a man called Basil and his daughter Cosette.